The specific aim of this study is to determine whether plasma hyperhomocysteinemia is a significant risk factor for thrombosis in patients with IBD. This will be accomplished by comparing the prevalence of hyperhomocysteinemia in IBD patients with a history of thrombotic events ("cases") to the prevalence of hyperhomocysteinemia among matched IBD patients without thrombotic events ("controls").